


Team play

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Series: Tumblr ficlets - Johnlockary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea





	Team play

It’s been a busy day. Three cases were investigated, and all were solved at once in the end. Dinner was made quickly from leftovers. The result is surprisingly delicious.  
Still excited about their success, John goes on and on about how amazing their teamwork was, how they baffled the media and the police.  
Sherlock is untypically silent. He grins and nods his agreement occasionally, but he seems distracted and tense. Mary watches him shifting restlessly in his chair. If John was like that, it would be a sign that he wants sex, but Sherlock is different. She nudges him gently, and he turns to her with an unspoken plea in his eyes.  
She waits until a forkful of dinner finally stops John from talking.

“We haven’t played in a while,” she remarks in her most wicked and suggestive voice.

“What do you mean?” John gives her a confused look, his mind clearly still dwelling on today’s crime scenes. “Cluedo?”

“Oh, John.” She kicks his shin lightly under the table, while Sherlock nearly chokes on his food.

“Thanks, now we don’t need to anymore,” he laughs. “John’s stupidity is torture enough.”

Eventually they recover from their giggle fits, and things get more serious again. Mary clears the table and starts to wash the dishes while John leads Sherlock into the sitting room to prepare him.

“Strip,” Mary hears, and then the faint sound of a zipper being opened and shoes being taken off. She cleans the plates.

“Kneel,” she hears, and then some rustling and quiet talking and shifting of positions. She dries the dishes and puts them back into the cupboards.

When she’s done, when there’s nothing to be heard anymore, she turns around to see Sherlock kneeling on the floor. His hands and feet and arms are tied up nicely with soft rope. She walks over and takes her time to admire John’s work. He’s learned quickly how to do it right.

“Well done,” she praises him, and takes the crop John holds out to her.

“What can I do?” he asks, his voice a little shaky with anticipation.

Mary purses her lips, looks around, and points at the clients’ chair.

“For starters, you can sit there and watch.”


End file.
